Akatsuki Need My Help?
by pwnsome noob
Summary: oookay... this was slightly awkward for me to write. I suggest only girls read this. My OC Nuhima is sick, and the Akatsuki have come to me, her creator, to get me to heal her. How can I say no to a bunch of murderers? Slight OCxDeidara pairing.


**Okay, just for a heads up, my OC Nuhima is a member of Akatsuki. She is a part of Haku's clan, and she posseses the same kekkei genkai as he did. If you don't like OCxNaruto character pairings... then maybe you shouldn't read this.**

**Akatsuki Need  
****My Help?**

I bit my lip, staring at my computer screen. My fingers hovered over the keyboard, waiting for some unexpected brilliance to guide them… but no such genius made itself present.

"Come on, think of something!" I muttered to myself. "Jeez, I hate writers block."

I stared blankly at the keyboard, when suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder.

"What have I told you, Erin?!" I said loudly. "Don't disturb me when I'm writing a-" I stopped mid-sentence when I turned to face the person. "Ho' snaps…"

I was looking right into the face of Deidara. He was looking down at me with concern on his face; something I wasn't used to. He was normally care-free. His long blond hair nearly touched my face as he bent down to talk to me face to face.

"Roberta?" He asked. I slowly nodded, my eyes wide with utter shock. Over his shoulder, Sasori was watching me with his light hazel eyes.

"Aren't you dead?" I blurted before I could stop myself. Deidara glanced back over his shoulder with confusion, but smiled when he saw who I was talking to.

"Obviously not yet." Sasori answered monotonously.

Deidara looked back at me with his visible blue eye. "Roberta," He said in a business like tone. "You're the creator of Nuhima Hitsume right? Un?"

I could only nod my head. The smell of fresh clay that seemed to be wafting off of Deidara was strong; it made me dizzy- with delight.

"Well," The blond continued, actually sitting down beside me. "There's something wrong with her, un. She can hardly move and she's obviously in pain. What's more, she keeps lashing out at Sasori no Danna and me, verbally and emotionally, un."

"She called me a stupid puppet who needs his strings cut." Sasori muttered, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, and she called me a girly boy with freakish hair, un." Deidara raised his hand and ran his fingers through his long blond hair. "She's never really acted that way to us before, and what's more, she won't tell us what's wrong with her."

"I asked her," Sasori said, also sitting in front of me. "And she said some things to me that I really shouldn't repeat."

I instantly closed the laptop; sorry Della, but compared to these two Akatsuki members, you're just a hunk of metal. I looked from Deidara's young face to Sasori's emotionless one.

"So, you're telling me this why?"

Deidara looked over to the desk and spotted my sketch book. He stood up and picked it up as Sasori said "Since you're Nuhima's creator, we came to you for help. We have no idea what's wrong with her, but maybe you do. Maybe you can cure her."

Before I could answer, Deidara turned to Sasori. "Hey Danna, look at this, un." He held out my sketch book to Sasori, who took it and quickly flipped through the pages.

"Yes, I believe you can definitely help us." He said softly, his beautiful hazel eyes scanning my sketches. "You are unquestionably her creator."

He tilted the sketch book so I could see what he was looking at. My latest picture of Nuhima, looking all sexy and what not in her long flowing Akatsuki cloak, stared back from the page.

"Oh yeah, that one." I said. "I really like the way I shaded it." My face became serious. "So she's sick or something, huh? That's not good. I can't think of what could be ailing her; I would need to see her in person…"

Sasori exchanged a glance with Deidara. The blond nodded without saying anything.

"We can take you to her, un." Deidara said. "Back in the Naruto universe."

"No way!" I leapt to my feet, my eyes wide with excitement. "That would be _too cool_! Yes, bring me there!"

Deidara fidgeted as Sasori stood up also. The blond looked over to Sasori.

"We'll need to knock you out."

My face fell; that was not something I had been planning on. "Why?"

"You can't know where our headquarters are." Sasori said, raising his hand. "We'll knock you out and carry you half-way there, so at least you won't know where you are. We'll take you to Akatsuki, to Nuhima, and hopefully you can cure her. Then we'll take you back. Is it a deal?"

I hesitated. Being knocked out didn't sound too good, but if it was to help my OC... And I was going to the Naruto universe! With Deidara and Sasori, two of the sexiest guys in Akatsuki! Heck, I was _going to the Akatsuki_!

"Sure." I said daringly. "Do whatever you have to do."

Sasori nodded and took a step closer to me. I braced myself, waiting for some type of impact that would knock me unconscious. Instead, Sasori raised his hand and placed it on top of my head. I look up at him confusedly, until a small pipe came out of his sleeve, two inches from my nose. It released a purplish gas that smelled terrible. I coughed, and instantly felt dizzy. Before I knew it, I stumbled backwards, completely enveloped in darkness.

* * *

I could feel a light breeze fluttering over my face. My hair fluttered in the breeze, tickling my cheeks. I could hear soft voices from somewhere close to me. I opened my eyes.

A bright full moon shone overhead. It was really beautiful, its ethereal light illuminating the trees that rushed by overhead. I blinked confusedly, and slowly looked around. I looked up, right into Deidara's face.

"Ah good, you're finally awake, un." He said. I shifted and realized that he was carrying me. His cloak felt warm against my skin. The fact that I was in the arms of my favourite Akatsuki member thrilled me; until I realized that the mouths on his hands were pressed against my arm and leg.

"Woah, okay, I can walk from here!" I said, trying to squirm out of his arms. However, as soon as I made a move, my head started to pound with an ear-splitting head ache. I groaned.

"The poison I gave to you is still wearing off." I heard Sasori say somewhere behind me. "You'll be dizzy for the next couple of minutes."

I tried to twist in Deidara's arms to see Sasori. "You gave me _poison_?!" I cried. "What happened to just plain knocking me out?!"

"That _is_ our way of knocking you out, un." Deidara said, laughing a bit. I realized that we were dashing through the trees, Sasori and Deidara jumping from tree to tree effortlessly. Every time Deidara's foot hit a tree, it gave me a jerk.

"How long was I out for?" I muttered, trying to ignore Deidara's hands.

"About half a day, un."

"Half a day?!"

"It could have been a full day you know."

I lapsed into silence. An awkward quiet came over the three of us as we hurtled through the air. I noticed Deidara glancing at me every few seconds out of his visible eye. It was way too uncomfortable, so I tried to make conversation.

"So… Deidara. Art. It's great isn't it?"

Deidara looked down at me. "You're an artist too, huh?"

"Sure." I said. "I've been in art class for three and a half years now. It's probably my favourite class."

"I don't believe in art classes." Sasori muttered. "I don't like the way they tell you what and how to draw. Art is something you develop, on your own, with your own style; it's not something you're taught."

"Oh, right." I murmured. "Well, I really like art class, Sasori."

I heard him give an impatient "tsk."

"Oi, well you know what?" I said, slightly ticked off. "I think that art is something that lasts for only a short amount of time! Yeah, that's right, true art is something that doesn't last, that way you can only enjoy its beauty for a little bit until it disappears, only to remain in your memory, your _soul_!" I crossed my arms defiantly. "How do you like 'dem apples, huh?"

Deidara snickered. "I like the way you think, kid."

"I'm not a kid." I muttered. "I'm sixteen; I'm only three years younger than you."

"Hmm."

More awkward silence. I decided to try again at conversation, so I picked the most… interesting… topic I could think of.

"You know guys, there is a _huge_ amount of fan girls for you two…"

* * *

At sunrise, Sasori and Deidara stopped for a short break in a small clearing. Deidara placed me on the ground and stretched.

"I think you can walk from here, un." The blond said. He turned to Sasori. "Got any water, Danna?"

Sasori wordlessly tossed a flask of water to Deidara, who caught it easily. He took a sip of the water as Sasori looked up at the rising sun.

"We're about half an hour from Akatsuki." The red head said. "We'll get there soon, and you'll be able to cure Nuhima." He looked down at me. I nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" I said. "I've always wondered- what do you guys think of Nuhima?"

Strangely, Sasori took a quick glance at Deidara. I noticed it, and I looked at the blond curiously. Deidara merely pressed his lips together, avoiding my eyes.

"She's cool, un."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Come on Deidara." I teased. "Since I'm her creator, I planned for a few certain things to happen; including you…"

Deidara pursed his lips. He shrugged and turned away. I smirked.

"Alright then. Sasori, what do you think of her?"

Sasori tilted his head. "Nuhima is… interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, she's an incredible fighter, I must say. She never hesitates, never gives in easily. She's the last person I would expect to crack and spill secrets under interrogation. The fact that she's a woman is beneficial to us as well."

"Oh really?" I said, a grin spreading across my face. "Beneficial _how_?"

Sasori gave me a glare. "Not in the way you're thinking."

"Huh, Sasori no Danna, do you remember how she helped us a few months ago in that small village on the outskirts of the Rain Village, un?"

"Yeah I remember." Sasori sat down next to me and Deidara sat in front of me to tell the story. "There was a man who had information about a Jinchuuriki that we needed. However, he was difficult to get to. The only time he wasn't surrounded by his guards was when he checked into a strip club."

"A strip club?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "You have those here?"

"Yeah." Deidara said, smiling slightly. "Anyways, since we weren't members for this club they wouldn't let us in. Nuhima came up with an idea…"

"Nuhima figured it out that the only way we would get in, is if they hired her as a stripper." Sasori said tonelessly. "So she did just that. We made sure she looked the part, and then she applied. Well, needless to say, she was hired on the spot."

"They tested her first of course, un." Deidara said, trying not to laugh. "Let's just say I never knew she had… pole-dancing talents like that, un."

Even Sasori let the tiniest of smiles slip. "Our plan was simple; she was to get close to our target, entice him, get the information, kill him, and then we would book it out of there."

"And she did it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, within an hour." Sasori said. "She got all the information we needed, and she killed him quickly. Then she escaped and we escorted her out of the village. Pein was extremely pleased."

"Sweet." I said. "I guess I did good when I created her, huh?"

"That's for sure, un."

Sasori looked back up to the sky. "We better get going if we want to get to Akatsuki within the hour." He looked back to Deidara and me and we nodded.

We stood up and dashed through the trees. All the while I thought, _It's a good thing I made Nuhima so sexy…_

Forty five minutes later, I found myself looking up at the entrance to the Akatsuki's headquarters. My heart was pounding in my chest as Deidara performed the seals that opened the secret entrance. When we stepped inside of the cave, the entrance closed and we were covered in darkness. We were only in there for thirty seconds when…

"Deidara, Sasori, why on earth did you bring her here?"

"Sorry, Leader-sama," Deidara said humbly. "But this girl here is the creator of Nuhima. Who better to cure her, un?"

Pein- or at least I think it was Pein, he was covered in darkness- looked at me with his strange eyes. "Fine… proceed."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're actually okay with me being in the Akatsuki?" I said, surprised.

"Well, truth is," Pein said, a little irritated. "She's been ticking off everybody in Akatsuki the last week. I just want her back to normal, or else I'll have to get rid of her." He cocked an eyebrow. I gulped and nodded.

Deidara and Sasori led me down a small hallway that branched off to a bunch of rooms. As we went by, Hidan came stumbling out of one, rubbing his eyes and yawing. He obviously wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, who the hell is this?" He asked, seeing me.

"She's here to cure Nuhima." Sasori answered as we swept past.

"Good." Hidan spat. "Do you know what that-" I covered my ears. "-said to me last night? She called me a frickin' religious prat! Well you know what, she's nothing but a-" I had to cover my ears… again. "-atheist!"

Suddenly, I couldn't help myself, and I stopped. "Hey Hidan, you're a Jashin believer, right?"

The gray-haired man halted half-way down the hallway and looked at me. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I'm religious too." I said. Hidan raised his eyebrows. "Technically, I don't call it religion. I call it faith- in JESUS CHRIST!"

Hidan pursed his lips. "Please, Jashin-sama is the most powerful being in existence. Your god is probably-"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "The power of Christ compels you!" I made a cross shape with my fingers. Hidan growled at me dangerously.

It was then that Deidara grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me away. "Hey, if you don't want to die," He muttered into my ear. "Then I suggest you don't get into an argument with Hidan, about religion no less, un."

Finally, we arrived at a door near the end of the hallway. Sasori pushed it open, saying "This is Deidara, Nuhima, and my room. She should be in here."

"You guys all share the same room?"

"There's enough space, un."

"Yeah, but… oh never mind." _I better give Nuhima a chastity belt or something before I leave._

The room was dark. We tiptoed in, and I spotted three beds. The farthest one was messy, and someone was lying on top of the strewn blankets face down. It was her.

"Nuhima?" Deidara said softly. "Are you awake?"

There was a pause. Nuhima raised her head off the pillow about a fraction of an inch and growled "I told you guys to leave me alone." At her last three words, the glass of water on the bedside table shattered, the water having frozen into dangerous spikes.

"Umm, we brought someone here to help you feel better." Deidara murmured tentatively. He pushed me forward slightly. "Funny, she's actually your creator."

Nuhima hesitated, but looked up from the pillow. "My creator?" She looked at me briefly, and I was struck by just how pretty she was. Her dark eyes were slightly blurry from sleep, but her heavy eyelids made her look really sexy nonetheless. Her smoky blue hair was slightly messier than usual and strewn over her face. She sat up and looked at me carefully.

"Who are you? You seem almost… familiar."

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. I created you; everything from your looks, to your past, your future, your personality… but anyways, I hear you're sick. I might be able to help you somehow."

Nuhima watched me carefully, and then looked to Sasori and Deidara.

"Leave." She said curtly to them. They looked at each other, but then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. She turned her dark gaze to me. "Alright, I'll tell you. I didn't want them around though, obviously. The only other person I can tell this to is Konan, and we're not really the best of accomplices…"

"Oh my gosh," I stuttered, piecing it all together in my mind. "You're _pregnant_ aren't you?! Man, I knew these shared rooms were a bad idea!"

Nuhima actually smiled, and then laughed. Suddenly her face went to one of seriousness. "I'm not pregnant, you baka!" She exclaimed. "It's something else though, and you're close… sort of."

I paused, my mouth slightly open.

Nuhima sighed. "Fine, I'll have to tell you." She said very quietly. "I'm not sick; truth is, I have my period."

For a second, I stared at her slightly flushed face, and then I laughed out loud. She flashed me a glance of annoyance. "That's it?" I gasped. "That's what the Akatsuki are freaking out over? Oh boy, men are clueless, aren't they?"

"Clearly." Nuhima smiled.

* * *

Several minutes later, I came out of the dark room and stepped out into the hallway. Sasori and Deidara were waiting for me there.

"Well, is she alright?" Deidara asked nervously. I smiled.

"She's… she's just fine. But," I raised an eyebrow. "There are some conditions you need to follow. First, you cannot bug her. Second, if she asks for something strange to eat, let's say something extremely salty or sweet, then you give it to her _no questions asked._ Thirdly, if she seems really cold all of the sudden, you must get her something to warm her up. Follow these instructions, and she should return to normal in a few days."

Sasori and Deidara gaped at me. I smiled.


End file.
